


Lost Bird's Forgotten Song

by Deery-Fiction (ShadowDeerClan22)



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Jacksepticeye Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Jackie's been on the hunt, Violence, but Anti is the one who finds him, looking for Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDeerClan22/pseuds/Deery-Fiction
Summary: After everything that has happened, after everything that Anti has done to Jack, Henrik, JJ, and Chase, Jackie is determined to take Anti down.However, it looks like Anti has found him first.
Relationships: I guess???? - Relationship, It's not a Happy one - Relationship, Jackieboy Man & Antisepticeye, more like Enemies
Kudos: 6





	Lost Bird's Forgotten Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Need A Surgeon (Henrik Von Schneeplestein)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725772) by 7spaceace7. 



> Hello everybody! Deery here! With a fic that was inspired by my pal Cam's fic "I Need A Surgeon" over on Tumblr! I hope you all enjoy, and are aware that there is blood and violence in this fic! Please proceed with caution! If you like what you've read, you can always join me over on @deery-fiction and send me an ask! Peace out, guys!

It was dark out, the night sky obsidian black and freckled with glittering stars and a full, gleaming moon. Jackieboy man, protector of the city and one pissed off superhero, was finally turning in for the night as the sun would be rising soon. As a matter of fact, he could see it starting to peak over the horizon, but Jackie was in no mood to appreciate the beauty of a sunrise against the city skyline. Jackie hadn’t been in the mood for awhile now, tense and agitated in his own skin as he spent night after night hunting for a certain elusive glitch bitch. He’d stop to help the civilians, because he couldn’t just neglect them for tragedies in his personal life, he was the hero! But it was frustrating, every night that passed without him finding Anti was another night that something could happen to the people he cared about. 

In addition to the agitation and frustration tugging at him, Jackie could feel exhaustion pulling at his mind and limbs. Every night that he went hunting for Anti was another night he didn’t sleep well, and he could tell the exhaustion was slowly taking its toll. It whispered from the corners, spawning and cultivating doubts and fears, things that he carried in his heart and which weighed heavily upon him. 

Jackie would blame the exhaustion for his lack of awareness, but he almost didn’t notice that things weren’t quite right in his apartment. The hero paused a few paces from the open balcony he had entered through, suddenly noticing the eerie quiet to the room. It was always quiet when he came back from patrol, one of the side effects of living alone and spending all night out in an armoured protective suit saving people, but this silence… it was different. It hung heavy to the air and clung to his lungs with every breath, settling like a weight in his chest. The shadows seemed darker, more menacing in a way he hadn’t feared in a long time, pooling thick in corners and forming puddles on the ground. If he didn’t know better, he’d call it tar. Above all, it was the awful stillness that raised the most red flags in his mind. No matter how long Jackie spent away from the apartment, it always felt lived in and familiar whenever he came back. This? This felt unfamiliar and desolate, more like a crypt then a place someone actively lived in.

Something was very wrong. 

As if on cue, an awful, staticy cackle echoed in the room, raising the hairs on Jackie’s arms as he spun around to face the inky, shadowy corner that the Glitchy demon had concealed himself in. The red clad hero instinctively fell into a defensive stance, feet shoulder width apart and fists raised. His face falling into an angry snarl.   
  
“Anti.”

“Aw, is that all the greetings I get, Jackie boy? For a friendly neighborhood superhero, you are awful at making people feel welcome!” Anti mused, giggling maniacally at the other’s severely unamused expression. 

“What the hell do you want Anti? Unless you’re looking for an ass kicking. Which I can happily provide” Jackie snarked back, glaring fiercely.

“I find it funny that you think that’s threatening, especially that you think I’d find that intimidating. Really, do you know who you’re talking to, Jackie boy? I’m offended!” Anti snorted in a rather ugly manner before physically waving it off. “But I digress! I had a question.”

“How does it feel to be the forgotten one, Jackie? I’ve been stirring up so much chaos in the community that I’ve almost…  _ forgotten  _ what it’s like! Haha!” Anti asked, but can’t help breaking into cackles at his little joke, ignoring the confusion on Jackie’s face. 

“What the hell do you mean, I’m the forgotten one? The fans certainly haven’t forgotten me, and Jack loved superheroes, he’d never forget.” The hero was baffled, but didn’t fall from his defensive stance, ready if Anti tried anything. “Is this one of your tricks, Anti? Cause it’s not going to work!”

“Oh, but he was so busy, wasn’t he? Making videos, hanging out with friends… and yet he never even so much as called you” Anti pushed, eyebrow quirked and lips twisted into a sadistic grin. “You have to wonder if he had forgotten about you, Jackie. Surely it crossed your mind…”

“No, he hadn't! He would never forget any of us! Unlike you, he was our friend!” Jackie grit out, teeth bared and eyes glowing bright before he releases a bolt of green energy at the glitch. He didn't care if he singed or burned his apartment, he can always get it repaired later with a good enough excuse. If he let Anti get away now though, who knows when he would next be able to find and subdue the demon. That can’t happen, because who knows how many people Anti would have hurt by then? However, it wasn’t surprising when the glitchy rat simply glitched out of the way. “Don’t insult Jack by implying he wouldn’t remember his friends!”

“Oh testy testy... but surely you must wonder? When was the last time he came to check in on you, see how you were doing? When was the last time he did anything with you, Jackie?” The bleeding snake of an ego taunted, flicking out his wrists, and subsequently the knife, out in a bit of a shrugging gesture. Jackie could feel his blood boiling at the insinuations that Jack had left him behind, steadfastly ignoring the quiet part of his brain that was tired, insecure, and feeling small.

“Really? You're asking that? When you're the bastard that KILLED him in the first place?!” Jackie shouted, lunging forward with a fist cocked. He took a hard swing at Anti and let out a frustrated grunt when the dark ego danced just out of the way. He took a small satisfaction in the brief flash of alarm in the other’s eyes, rolling away from the retaliatory swipe of the knife. His eyes flashed radioactive green once more and he let another bolt of powerful energy fly at the other’s head, just barely missing him to slam into the wall.

“Jackie, Jackie, Jackie... you misunderstand me... when was the last time he had done anything with you  _ before _ I got involved? Haha, of course I'm not asking about after I...  _ t̶o̷o̶k̴ ̵c̴a̴r̸e̸ ̷o̴f̸ ̶h̵i̵m̵ _ , though I am rather quite proud of that one! But my personal pride aside... surely you can't tell me never noticed?” Anti demurred, dancing out of the way of every blow Jackie was sent his way. The Glitch knew he couldn’t take a single hit or it would be game over, Jackie’s strength was no joke. He was a superhero for a reason, afterall. Jackie tried to ignore the other’s nagging voice, because he knew that small, exhausted part of his brain would latch onto the other’s words if he focused on it. As it was, The hero could feel himself slowing quickly, the lack of sleep of the past couple of weeks was wearing on him and his stamina certainly took a hit. With each hit Anti dodged, Jackie would acquire another scratch or two from the other’s retaliation. Anti would never take anything lying down, afterall.

“You got your little music video... you got that one appearance in Welcome to the game... but then you were scraping by with just references. He stopped showing you in his videos, he eventually stopped mentioning you all together.” Anti continued, voice dripping with false sympathy, as if he genuinely felt bad for Jackie falling behind. However, that was quickly disproven when his voice took a gleefully sadistic edge, grin growing horrifyingly wide, showing teeth sharp enough that it made Jackie flinch back in fear of being bitten. “Meanwhile, everyone else was getting new videos! Even that magic cat brat got to come back before you! Face it, Jack forgot all about you, Jackie. Oh, and you know what happens to Egos who are  _ f̶o̶r̴g̶o̷t̵t̴e̴n̷ _ , don't you?”   
  
“Everyday, you feel yourself grow just that little bit weaker, that little bit less relevant.” Anti sang, letting his words sink into the Hero’s mind. He was taking entirely too much joy in this, it was infuriating how easily Anti was dodging. The glitch was fucking with him and he HATED it. Jackie wanted to make the asshole shut his mouth, because he just wouldn’t stop speaking. His words were like nails on a chalkboard to the hero. “HA! You're slow! You don't hit like you used to Jackie, such a shame... You would have landed that no problem back when you were still relevant... you're only still here by the skin of your teeth, allowed to live and continue only by the grace of the audience. But you and I both know just how fickle they can be, Hero~”

“SHUT UP! GOD, You piss me off! I'm gonna knock that smug ass grin off your glitch bitch face!” Jackie screamed, not wanting to admit how that last comment was digging its barbs into his heart. He WAS slowing, the hero couldn’t muster up the speed he used to. Was it really because of the exhaustion? Or has he really been declining this entire time, and he’s just never noticed because so few of his opponents truly pushed him to his limits? … Was Anti right? 

“HAHAHA! You can certainly try,  _ Hero _ . Should I even call you that? I don't know if you even deserve that title anymore... you certainly haven't done anything to earn it~” Anti jeered, singsonging it in Jackie’s face. He had leaned in, the two practically nose to nose before glitching out of the way of the other’s punch at the last possible second, as if to emphasize his taunts. 

“No one asked you, ya ugly bastard!” Jackie shot back on instinct, though it was clearly something he shot back without thinking. With the dark thoughts starting to creep in heavily, that comment about whether he even deserved to be called a hero had shot through him like lightning. Jackie despised how the Glitch Demon knew exactly how to appeal to all of his inner demons and insecurities. Every person he failed to save, every fight that could have gone better, all of it weighed so heavily on the hero. It made for the perfect weakness to exploit. With an enraged shout, Jackie channeled all of his doubt, fear and rage into a single blow, managing to nail the demon in the nose far too quickly for the other to react. For once, the hero relished in the shattering of bone under fist, the crack of Anti’s snapping nose sounding unbelievably satisfying to the pissed off superhero.

“Oh, that hurt~” Anti crooned, sitting up with a dangerous grin, blood leaking down from his nose, dripping down his chin and joining the bloody mess of his neck. “Did I hit a N̷̹̕E̵̻̽͋R̷͎̓͠V̶̛̦̇E̶̹͐̎?! You don't need to be so sensitive, Jackie! I'm only saying what we've both been thinking! What  **_e̶v̶e̷r̷y̵o̶n̸e̸'̶s̸_ ** been thinking!”

“No you're not! Of course I'm a hero! That's my whole thing! I was born to be a hero! It's my duty to protect everyone!” Jackie tries to shout, but his voice was too weak to convey the same sort of authority it used to. It was clear that he was trying to recollect himself, to reassure and convince himself. Anti was starting to wear him down and Jackie didn’t know how to save himself.

“HA! You  _ SAY _ that, but you only prove my point! You were  _ BORN _ to be a hero, and yet what have you done?” Anti was digging in his heels, he wanted to make Jackie hurt. The hero was overwhelming in a one on one fight, but words? Words seem to be Jackie’s worst enemy. The demon’s voice turned hissed and glitchy, wanting Jackie to hear every word. “Where were you when I slit dear Jack's throat? Where were you when the good doctor was fighting for both Jack's life and his own? Where were you either of the times sweet, cheery JJ needed you to save him from M̷E̴?̶ ̶W̶H̴E̵R̷E̸ ̸W̵E̸R̷E̵ ̶Y̴O̵U̸ ̷J̴A̸C̵K̸I̵E̷?̴ ̶C̴A̶U̴S̸E̵ ̷I̷ ̸S̸U̴R̷E̸ ̵D̶I̶D̵N̷'̵T̵ ̸  **_̷S̵ ̴E̴ ̶E̷_ ** ̸Y̸O̵U̷ ̴T̷H̷E̸R̶E̸!̶ ̵H̸A̶H̷A̷”

Jackie flinched back, Anti’s voice shrill and drilling into the hero’s temples like an ice pick to the skull. The hero was still, eyes wide as he felt himself starting to freeze up, breath catching his throat. As the words left Anti’s mouth, Jackie felt his eyes start to brun, hands shaking. He wanted to yell, to scream, anything at all to make him just. Shut. Up. He didn’t want to hear it, he  _ couldn’t bear to hear it _ . Because Anti was right. Where was he? When everyone needed him, where was he? Jackie felt cold all over, like he had been dunked in ice water and left to freeze.

“Some hero you are, Jackie! Who have you saved? Where have you been, huh? You say you're a hero Jackie, but from where I stand all I see is a failure and a coward, who never deserved to called himself a hero” Anti giggled, feeling his victory on the horizon and watching with glee as the Heroic ego winced, shoulders tense and raised towards his ears defensively. Their physical struggle settled in the face of the mental anguish that Anti was gleefully inflicting upon the hero.

“Shut... shut up... you don't know what you're talking about…” Jackie tried to protest, but his voice was soft and weak, practically a whisper. The fight was draining from his form, his protests more of a token fight at this point. How could he deny it? He failed. He couldn't save anyone. Anti was right. How could he call himself the others' friend, let alone a hero? He wasn't there, and nothing can excuse that. He was a coward. The burning behind Jackie's eyes grew unbearable, but he still fought to keep the tears back. He didn't want to cry in front of Anti, didn't want to give the demon the satisfaction.

“Oh, don't I? As the villain, I think I'd know the hero the best out of anyone.” Anti cackles, “Come on, What's wrong Jackie? It shouldn't bother you if I'm not speaking the truth~ Oh, but that's the thing, isn't it Jackie? It IS the truth, and you and I both know it.”

The burning feeling in the hero’s eyes finally spilled over, salty tears dripping from cobalt blue eyes as Jackie choked on the rising feelings of failure and grief. Emotions that he had been so steadily ignoring in favor of hunting down Anti resurged with a vengeance, and Jackie found himself sinking to his knees as he grappled with the staticy dark thoughts choking his mind. That grappling turns literal as his choked back sobs turn into desperate, choked gasps of air as something thick and corded wrapped around his neck and  _ squeezed _ . His hands, which had been at his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds of his grief, flew down to his throat, tugging desperately at the cord as if he could make it budge. 

The hero  _ should _ , by all intents and purposes, be able to dislodge what he assumed to be some sort of rope or... Or physical manifestation of Anti’s powers from his throat with his superstrength. However, Jackie found that he couldn’t, the cord holding tight no matter how hard he pulled. Whether it be from a genuine sapping of his strength, or a simple lack of will to actually try, Jackie was as helpless to what was happening as any other regular human would be. The tears came faster and harder, dripping down his chin and landing in soft splashes on the ground and on his thighs.  _ Another Failure. Some hero I am... _   
  
“Aw, don’t cry Jackie…” Anti cooed in a sickeningly sweet tone, all soft and fake concerned. The glitch lazily made his way around the kneeling hero, til he was directly behind Jackie. The demon fell into an easy crouch, arms curling around the other ego’s shoulders in a mocking facsimile of a hug. Jackie could almost believe it was one, if it weren’t for the sharp blade resting light on the tender flesh below the bruising rope burn on the hero’s neck. “It’ll all be over soon. Soon, you’ll never have to worry about failing another person. Ever. Again. I’m gonna put you out of your misery,  _ hero _ , and you’ll finally be able to rest. Now doesn’t that sound just d̶e̶l̶i̶g̸h̷t̸f̷u̵l̴?̷”   
  
That was the last thing Jackie heard the glitching demon croon before the rope was ruthlessly pulled even tighter and a silver blade was pulled, almost painlessly in comparison, across his throat. The world rapidly fell to black and then the Hero knew no more. 

…

“H̶a̵…̴ ̴H̴o̶w̵ ̵p̵a̸t̵h̶e̶t̴i̵c̴…̶ ̷a̶n̸d̸ ̷h̶e̴r̷e̵ ̵I̶ ̸t̶h̶o̷u̶g̸h̴t̷ ̶y̸o̶u̸’̵d̵ ̶b̵e̵ ̸m̴y̴ ̶b̵i̶g̵g̷e̸s̶t̶ ̵t̷h̷r̵e̸a̵t̵ ̵o̷u̷t̴ ̸o̷f̷ ̵t̷h̵e̶ ̶b̷u̷n̶c̵h̵,̷ ̴w̸i̸t̵h̴ ̸a̸l̵l̶ ̴t̵h̵o̴s̸e̶ ̶p̷e̷s̴k̷y̴ ̶s̷u̵p̷e̴r̷p̸o̸w̴e̷r̶s̵.̴”


End file.
